Open your soul, Open your mind
by Xantcha Mirri Ojanen
Summary: When being invited to a mysterious beyblade tournament isn't enough, the Bladebreakers run across a strange new female singer who ties in with Kai's past. Is there something there? Meanwhile, a new Demo member has arrived with her...Rated to be PG-13 for
1. Oh the possibilities

Xantcha: Finally it's up! Reviews appreciated!  
  
Kai: ...Please don't...that way, I'll get some peace and quiet..  
  
Xantcha: **_-_**frowning**_-_** I'll throw you to the fangirls....  
  
Kai: 0o Fine. Xantcha does not own anything in this fic except for herself and her bit beast. Oh, and her pendant.  
  
Tyson: ...**_-_**happily eating cookies**_-_** YEAH! _**-**_swallows**_-_** Review, onegai! **_-_**looks at Xantcha**_-_** Can I have more cookies?  
  
Xantcha: Okay! Anyways, on with the story....  
  
**Open your soul, Open your mind**  
  
**_Chap 1: Ooooh the possibilities_**  
  
The ruby eyed blader stepped into the warm sunlight as she left the stairs of the aircraft behind her. "Now, where are they? They were supoosed to meet me here..." Walking through the crowded halls of the airport, she wondered around what seemed endlessly until she found a small cafe on the first floor. 'I'll stop here for awhile, then go straight to Mr. Dickonson's.' She sat down as a waiter came over to take her order. Almost immediately disgusted with him for flirting with her, she asked for a dark mocha and got it to go. 'Stupid idiot... Well, where to next?' She looked down at a small chain around her neck which held a small key. It had a small moon crest on it, and shone as pure silver. The key itself was gold, and was given to her by an old friend. Who, she didn't remember. She only had one memory to go by, and even that in itself got her upset. Looking up through the glass roof, she suddenly felt...depressed. 'Oh, well...'  
  
_Ikite ireba iroiro aru kedo  
  
Omoidoori ni yuku wake ga nai  
  
Wakaru ki mo shinakunai keredo  
  
Sore ijou na ni mo kawaranai  
  
At the food court at the same time...._  
  
"TYSON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" The blonde bladebreaker screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to move his blue haired friend from the food court table. "Just one more burger, Max. Relax, we still have..." He slowly gulped down his burger while glancing at his watch. "One..." "Hour late. I'm going with or without you, Tyson." The bladebreaker slowly stood up, cutting off Tyson. The bladebreaker with black hair then sighed. "Go ahead, Kai. We'll wait here with..." Hilary growled. "The PIG. Honestly, where's it going?" Tyson swallowed a large amount of fries and grinned. "No idea. Pass the ketchup?" Kai just slowly shook his head and walked away.   
  
_Hitori de ireba dare demo  
  
Warui hou bakari kangaeru kara  
  
Sore yori heya wo tobidashi  
  
Sugu oide koko ni iru kara_  
  
'I bet she has already left. Well, at least I have some peace and quiet now.' Shrugging to himself, he walked towards a small music store. Talking to himself, he headed to the music section. "Maybe she has some new cd... I believe her code name was Egyptian Wanderer." Wondering over he noticed a girl with silver-white hair, red eyes, holding a small bag at her side while flipping through some magazines. Looking back down, he sought for the cd. Finding it, he held it up and observed the songs. 'This is the new one.' The cashier looked up as the grey eyed boy placed the disc on the counter, getting his wallet. "Eh? Oh, you're lucky. Just came out today, and I've sold so many, they seem to have flown off the rack. That'll be 17.67 sir." Glancing over, the two saw the albino haired girl now studying some music charts. "Pretty nice, hm? Some guy tried to pick her up today, but got blown off the second she figured it out. She's a sharp one." After paying for the cd, the Bladebreaker leader started to walk over to her. Calling out to him, the man laughed. "Boy, you don't stand a chance. She'll just..Ah, let him find out for himself."  
  
The singer heaved a sigh while turning away from the music charts. 'My new CD is #1 on the list, To Bo One has sold over 1 million, and I'm not happy. Why?' "Excuse me." Xantcha just sighed. "What is it this....-" She blinked, staring at Kai. "-time. Sorry, I thought you were someone else..." Kai nodded slowly. "Hai, well... Are you Ojanen?" Smiling, the songstress grinned. "Hn, I am. And by the looks of you..." 'Not bad...Wait, not good. Not good thoughts.' "Are most likely Hiwatari. Nice to meet you, but onegai, call me Xantcha. I hate it when I'm called that name. Soooo....Whay are you late?" She faked a glare at him, and he found himself smirking. "Tell that to one of my team mates. Let's go." Xantcha sighed. 'Another controller, huh? Disgusting.' "Tch, fine Kai." Kai caught the sarcasm in her voice and almost smiling, turned in mid-step to look at her. "Call me Kai. The rest of my team will be waiting." She nodded, finally at least giving a hint of a smile. The old man behind the cashier just chuckled as the two exited. 'Well, that showed me, didn't it?'  
  
_To be one  
  
Keep on singing, dancing and smiling  
  
Tozasareta hazu no kokoro ga  
  
Utau koto de hodokaretara  
  
Itsu no ma ni ka egao koboreteru  
  
To be one  
  
Keep on singing, dancing and smiling  
  
Kangaesugiteta jibun ga  
  
Odoriakashite iru uchi ni  
  
Umarekawareru you na ki ni nareru_  
  
Following the blader for what seemed like hours, she felt her feet guide her to a stop as she looked at the boy in front of her. "Now what?" He looked slightly annoyed at her asking and 'hmph'ed. "We wait." Almost on cue, a group of boys and a girl came running out to greet them. "Sorry about that Ms. Ojanen." Kenny apologized formally as Xantcha just laughed. "Oh, please, do NOT call me that! You'll make me feel old!" She let a smile on her face as Tyson grumbled about not finishing his fries. "Yeah, well, you would have been a lot older waiting for us if Kai never got you!" Max grinned and shook her hand as Ray walked forwards, letting his raven hair rustle as a breeze pass by. "Well, let me introduce everyone. I'm Ray, you've met Kai, you know that that's Tyson, this is Max..." Hilary continued for him before he could finish. "I'm Hilary, this is Kenny, although we call him the chief, and last but not least..." Xantcha jumped slightly as the laptop in the chief's hands seemed to talk. "I'm Dizzara. But, I suppose you could call me Dizzy like the others." Xantcha thought back to talking with Mr. Dickonson and remembered what he had said about Dizzy. "Niiiice, a computer with attitude. Well then, nice to meet you all, and I'm guessing that you know I'm Xantcha Mirri Ojanen, here to train you in learning about Gaea, and virtual training world."  
  
_Ashita no asa yoru ga akeru koro  
  
Kitto chigau sou kimi ga iru hazu  
  
Nanairo no sora o miagete  
  
Koerareru ki ga shite iru hazu  
_  
The group all stared at her as she began walking towards the right of the airport. "Do you mind me asking what in the world this 'Gaea World' is?" Xantcha nodded. "I'll explain once we make it to Mr. Dickonson's." She began walking, but then sighing before stopping and laughing nervously. "Ahhh.....but where is Mr. Dickonson's?" The rest laughed as Tyson ran in front. "That way, but you might as well go with us. We're going too." The crimson eyed girl grinned. "Yes, and I heard that the White Tiger's and the Demolition Boys have been summoned for a special practice tournament or whatever it's called." She was laughing quietly to herself as the large group marched towards Mr. D's. 'Well, we'll see how you have done for 6 years, friend.'  
  
_Mayoinayanda jikan de  
  
Shirazu shirazu ni tsuyoku nareru mono  
  
Itsuka dokoka de furimuki  
  
Waraitobaseru hi ga kuru kara_  
  
After arriving at Mr. Dickonson's, the group were each supposed to be assigned single rooms. "But without the west wing that has been closed for an extension, you each will have to room with someone else. There will be, however..." He sighed noticing some people looking at him awkwardly. "...TWO beds in each. Right, Tyson?" Tyson was chuckling quiet loudly until he heard his name, then stopped, going dead silent. "Alright. But first, I'll introduce to you your instructor's for each team. The White Tiger's will be instructed by Miss Taka-ichi, but since she hasn't arrived yet, you all take it easy. The Bladebreakers will be taught by Miss Ojanen, and finally, Acirmik Kivanov will teach the Demolition Boys." Tala snorted at the thought. "By any chance is this Kivanov girl a weakling?" A young women laughed as she came down the stairs slowly. "I highly doubt it, Tala. Now, you and your team get over to the Gaea World Lab at nine tomorrow morning, and I'll see you there." The red haired boy growled. "I don't take orders." "You do now." Acirimik shot back quickly, smirking as her blue eyes shimmered.   
  
Having enough of the arguing and comebacks after 5 minutes, the once quiet singer spoke up. "So, are we deciding who stays where?" Mr. Dickonson only laughed. "I will let each of you draw straws. Whoever ends up with the same color as another will be rooming together." Xantcha sighed. "Fine." Slowly reaching out, she let her hand hover for a moment, before pulling out a red tipped one. "Now what?" "Now we get the rest of the Bladebreakers to draw." Xantcha smirked. "What, are you telling Acirimik and I that we will stick with our assigned teams?" "Yes, now, Tyson. Take one." Eventually it ended up with Tyson and Kenny in one, Max and Ray in another, and finally Kai and Xantcha. "Well, how great is that? Just wooooonderful." Everyone shook ther heads at her sarcasm except for Kai, who wordlessly walked up the stairs with a slight frown on his face. After the Demo-boys drawed straws, it ended up with Ian and Spencer, Acirimik and Tala, ......and Brian? Well... "Who's got the luck?" Ian and Spencer growled as he smirked. Both glared at him as he seemed to bounce to the stairs. "Show off...." Acirimik and Tala locked eyes before heading ustairs, passing not so friendly looks between them. Hilary started to walk to the door with Kenny and laughed. "See you all tomorrow!!"  
  
_To be one_  
  
_Keep on singing, dancing and smiling  
  
Tsurai koto wa ikura demo aru  
  
Sore wo norikoete yuku tame  
  
Muchuu ni nareru ima wo dakishimete  
  
To be one  
  
Keep on singing, dancing and smiling  
  
Watashi nara koko ni iru kara  
  
Onaji shunkan wo kanjite  
  
Hitotsu ni naru sore de wakaru kara_  
  
Although everyone was saying good night to each other before heading for a good night's rest, no one noticed how a certain white haired girl walked out to the gardens behind the house. Sighing, she pulled out her blade and let some moon beams dance off of the black and silver 'top'. 'I just hope...' She placed the beyblade back in her pocket and slowly picked up a crystal key hanging on a gold chain. 'That I can find whoever gave this to me.' She heard a soft rustle of the grass behind her and smiled slightly. "What are you doing here, Hiwatari?" He walked up beside her while in deep thought. "Just thinking where there's some fresh air." She started to feel comfortabl and suddenly found herself fearful. "Well good night then." She hurried into the home as he watched her back. "I recognize her...I've seen her in the past....But....when?" He led his gaze up to the stars, letting his mind slowly wander his memories. "Maybe tomorrow I'll ask..."  
  
Xantcha: ...I bet it sucked.  
  
Tyson: _**-**_pats her back**_-_** It was fine! Although.....-laughs- I don't think Acirimik-chan will appreciate that.  
  
Kai: ...Can we end this already? Read and review....  
  
Xantcha: ...Oh, Arigato! I never even had to tell you what to say!  
  
Kai: Can I leave now?  
  
Xantcha: ....Tch, figures.....and no....at least, not until I'm done writing beyblade fanfics!  
  
Tyson: **_-_**munching on cookies**_-_** My fav, chocolate chocolate chocolate chip.  
  
Kai: Don't you get sick?  
  
Tyson: ...nope...**_-_**eats more_**-**_ ... **_ -_**with full mouth**_- _**Se'll uphdat shoon.  
  
Xantcha: ...Gee thanks...-.-  
  
Tyson: Yehr whelchome....**_-_**munch**_-_**

PS: Forgive me! Quickedit is really a pain in the butt!! ARGGHHHHHH....


	2. Waking up and a New Friend

Xantcha: Sorry about the short chapter. I'm trying to balance everything along with keeping my life up to date.  
  
Kai: ...What, playing video games all of the time.   
  
Xantcha: ....-glares- I'm playing that stupid GBA Beyblade game, and I can't get past one of your levels!!  
  
Kai: ...What, it's my fault?  
  
Xantcha: ...Well actually....  
  
Kai: ....-blinks-  
  
Xantcha: ...Yeah, it is.   
  
Kai: ....-anime fall-  
  
Tyson: Xantcha doesn't own anything except her necklace, her character, and her bit beast!!  
  
Xantcha: ...Oh, right, I forgot. The song in the lastc chappie was 'To be One' by Koda Kumi, and this chapter's song is 'Around the world' by Initial D Move...I was too lazy to put up the lyrics, and I don't own them either.

**Open your Soul, Open your Mind**

_**Chap 2: Waking up, and a 'New' Friend...**_

Kai wandered down the hall of the mansion searching for the room that his 'roommate' was sleeping in. Walking into the bedroom, he glanced over to see Xantcha's head completely covered by the blanket, trying to hide from the sun. Shaking her shoulder lightly, he waited for a response. "Hmph... Don't wanna get up...Lemme 'lone." Sighing, he took the blanket off of her head and shook her again, but a little rougher. "Wake up." Frowning as she turned over, he let a frustrated growl out. "Wake up, or I might have to do something drastic." "Five more... minutes...." Narrowing his eyes at the girl, he walked over to the bathroomand got a glass. Filling it with ice cold water, he smirked. 'Two can play, but only one can win.'   
  
Kai slowly walked back to the room, but stopped half way when he heard Brian talking. "It's about time I ran into some luck! I finally get a room to myself without having to share with any of those guys and I get absolute peace and quiet. Oh yeah, I win! Who's the man" Making a surprised face (o0) and staring at the closed door for a moment Kai smirked and walked away. 'Riiiiiight.'  
  
As he went back to Xantcha's side, he almost smiled. 'One...two...' "Don't you need to take a shower?" Dumping the freezing water on Xantcha's back, a loud yell echoed as she stood up. The others in the downstairs kitchen sat or stood in absolute shock as swearing could be heard from two flights of stairs up. Tyson sighed sadly as everyone looked at him with puzzled faces. "I know how she feels. Ten chances to one, she didn't get up." The Bladebreaker's laughed as the others looked in amusement. Acirimik smirked as she walked over to Tala. "Think they'll tell us?" "I don't know if I want to know."  
  
At that moment, Xantcha had quietened down but was still calling the Bladebreaker's team captain everything bad that she knew. "I couldn't really help it, you wouldn't wake up. Anyways, it's time for breakfast, you slept in." Xantcha finally went silent, then growled. "Fine. Thanks for waking me up KAI." Her voice dripped of sarcasm as she led herself to the washroom to clean up. Fifteen minutes later she came out with a robe around her and was heading to get her hair blower, when she saw Kai laying on the bed watching T.V. "What, you still here? Whatever..." Rummaging through her bag, she found her dryer and walked over to the dress stand. Turning it on, she turned her haid towards the television to see what the blader was watching.   
  
"What the... A tournament? Oh, it's only a repeat." Nodding, Kai glanced over to Xantcha. "Actually, it's recorded on the dvd. I'm studying other bladers." Xantcha watched while drying her hair as she saw a familiar blade go flying through the air, only to hit and completely shatter it's opponent. "That's my friend, Riyo. She's the 'teacher' for the white tigers. and...-" She cut herself off as she noticed that Kai had gone into a deep thinking state with his eyes closed. Staying quiet for a moment, she became curious as to what he was thinking about. The door bell suddenly rang and Xantcha immediately jumped up. "Oh no, that must be her!" Shaking himself out of his reverie, he looked at where Xantcha had been only to see a blur racing to the washroom.   
  
"Special Delivery." Blinking twice, the purple haired blader accepted the package. "What's this?" Taking it to the couch and opening the small brown box, she smiled. 'It's Riyo's launcher and blade. She must've sent it ahead of her to keep it safe. Wait, that means...' The door bell went once again and the blader stood up to get it, only to see the captain of the Demolition Boys opening the door. "WAIT! Let me... Oh brother..." She winced as she heard her friend's loud voice.  
  
"Well, HEY there! Soooo, where's Ojanen and Kivanov? HEY, where ARE you guys!! Could ya take my bags? Thanks!" Calling out and walking into the house, the teen girl wandered right by a completely shocked Tala to look for her friends. "XANTCH! ACI...-" "I'm right here. Ojanen is coming in a second, I'm sure." Blinking, the new girl stopped then grinned. "Hey, Acirimik! How's it been going?!" Acirimik backed up and put her hands in front of her. "No hugs. I've been fine, Riyo." Riyo put her thumb up and grinned. "Awesomenessium! Oh, right, I forgot. I parked my moto back at the parking lot, I'm gonna go get it!" After taking the bags in and blinking rapidly, Tala turned to Acirimik. "What's a moto...-" Everyone heard a loud noise and Xantcha came flying down, laughing. "Come on! You'll find out!" The four ran out with everyone else following closely behind.   
  
Walking out, Tala looked around with a confused look on his face. "Well? Where is it?" He slowly wandered over to a hill, narrowing his eyes. "I don't see any..." Everyone heard a loud 'VRRROOMM' and stared in shock once more as a large black motorbike came flying over the hill. Yelling out, the red haired blader crouched down on the ground as the bike went in the air, naroowly missing him. "Woooohooooo!!!" Coming to a screeching halt near the group, Mr. Dickson merely went wide eyed as Riyo took off her helmet. "Wooo, that was fun! Hey, man. Enjoy?" Glancing over to Tala, everyone noticed how he had now stood up, but was twitching lightly. Acirimik covered her mouth and tried to prevent a laugh as he growled. "Never....do....that....again...." Riyo just laughed. "Pppppftt, you're no fun. Soooo, that name's Riyo Taka-ichi, here to be of service!"   
  
Xantcha grinned walking over to her friend and high-fiving her. "That was interesting, although he's going to be in shock for the next few days. Anyways, White Tigers, meet your teacher." Mariah stood there for a moment with a raised eyebrow before getting a cat-like grin. "I love motorbikes! That was great! How'd you do that?" Ray stood there wide eyed looking at Mariah as she talked with Riyo about the make and year. Slapping his forehead lightly, he sighed. "Aw man. If I had known that..." Xantcha laughed as she patted Ray's back. "Don't worry, it's probably just a phase." Max patted Ray's shoulder and laughed. "He hopes!"   
  
Mr. Dickonson walked in front of the group and coughed loudly to get their attention. "Now, although Kivanov-san has already explained to the Demolition Boys about Gaea, I still need to talk to you all about the precautions you must take. There is going to be small banquet tonight, and it WILL be formal. You've been supplied an outfit, although you can wear your own. It will be at the lodge. Now, see you all tonight, and you must be there by 6:00." Xantcha watched as the mayor walked in before sighing. "BUT I HATE formal wear!!" Kai smirked walking by her. "Tough it out then." The singer growled. "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! You know what, you really are a jerk..." Everyone laughed as she followed Kai, calling him names as he walked up the stairs. He sighed as he mumbled some complaint about her to himself. 'This is going to be a long two weeks...'  
  
Xantcha: ...Okay, again, sorry for late and short chappie.....  
  
Kai: ...-smirks- I've never felt sorry for the D.B. captain, but that came close.  
  
Tyson: ...-laughing- Yeah! I wasn't picked on this time.   
  
Xantcha: ...That's next chappie....--  
  
Tyson: .......oh....Read and Review, onegai.... 


	3. Sing it, Girls! Part one of two!

Xantcha: I'm posting up two chaps because I don't wanna put up one huge one. :P  
  
Tyson: ... I'm sure that's okay with evreyone, right? -waves at readers-  
  
Kai: -- Right. Either way, just start the fic.  
  
Xantcha: ...Mleh, you're moody. Lighten up! ;  
  
Tyson: Xantcha doesn't own anything but her character, her necklaces and her bit beast!!  
  
**Open your Soul, Open your Mind**  
  
**_Chapter 3, Part one: Sing it, Girls!!!_**  
  
The three teams were led back into the mansion by Xantcha and Acirimik as Riyo took her bike to one of Mr. Dickonson's garages. Acirimik told the teams to get comfortable because she, with Xantcha, were going to explain some things about Gaea. Xantcha sighed as she began. "Well, first of all, I need to tell you all that even though it is just a simulator, don't be fooled. It is and will be quite real. Have any of you heard of the game Final Fantasy?" Tyson shot his hand up and a few others slowly put up theirs. "Alright, this is going to be harder than I thought. Acirmik?" Kivanov nodded as she took out a DVD out of it's case. "Here, watch this and you'll understand." Placing it carefully in the player, she stood back to the side to allow the teams to take a look at what Gaea had to offer.   
  
The D.B. Captain slowly walked up to Acirimik and sighed. "We've already heard about it. What's so interesting about seeing it? Let's just go there for a demonstra-..." He cut himself short as the screen showed Acirimik's golden wolf, Triashie, in 'solid' form. Jaws dropped and eyes widened as the screen continued on to show Tiamut, the two fighting. Tyson looked upset so he complained. "Why are they fighting? Shouldn't they be friends if you guys are friends?" Xantcha laughed. "It's like beyblading...well, almost. You see, we were training. Gaea trains your physical as well as your mental self." Kai looked particularly interested and closed his eyes. "Hmmmm...So you are saying that we will be using weapons, such as swords, to spar with each other." Acirimik nodded. "Kinda. There ARE monsters in there. For instance," The screen flashed as a large leopard came flying at Tiamut, only to be destroyed by a dark firey blast. The leopard suddenly disintegrated before the viewers eyes. "that guy is a cheerni. Very hard to beat, because he is at level 27. Right now, Xantcha, Riyo and I are at level 38, 35, and 38, respectively."   
  
Spencer showed confusion. "Why is Taka-ichi at a lower level?" Xantcha smiled at the short blader. "She joined later than we did. Considering we made the game though..." The silver haired blader laughed and pressed the stop button on the DVD player. "Now, before I start ranting, we only have an hour to get ready for that banquet. But, when Mr. D tries to explain to you what Gaea is, just pretend you didn't know some of those things. He was looking forward to talking to everyone about Gaea. Alright..." Xantcha and Acirimik glanced at each other and smirked. "Dismissed." The teenagers all got up and walked to their respective rooms.   
  
Almost as soon as Tala got into his room, he noticed that Acirimik wasn't in there. "Where did she go? ... I saw her walk upstairs..." Turning around to look for her, he suddenly stopped as he looked through the burtains to the balcony. She was standing with her eyes closed and looked like she was thinking pretty deep. As he opened the glass door, the purple haired blader turned around to look at the team captain. "What do you want?" Tala just shook his head while he walked forward. "Just wondered where you were." She was taken aback slightly by this and furrowed her brow. "Why?" Tala considered this for a moment and almost smiled. "Just curious, I guess." The teen girl nodded slowly as the two looked out at the sky. "Are you sure that Gaea is full proof? I mean, hackers might be able to get in." Acirimik laughed. "Well, with the best computer technicians running around the clock, that would be kinda hard." Tala just smirked as he turned to walk back in. "Well, alright. Anyways, you had best get ready." Acirimik basically ignored him as he walked back in and shut the door.  
  
At that same moment, Xantcha was still tormenting Kai. "I will get you back for that, you know it too. I HATE cold water." The Bladebreaker's captain just sighed. "Could you just drop it?" The girl frowned and walked over to her closet. "Fine. Now, let's see... Yeah, this definetly won't do." She slowly walked out of the room and stopped just as she heard Kai call out to her. "Where are you going?" Xantcha glared at him. "Why would you care?" His eyes widened as he just stood there. watching the door close. "Great, this is going to be really difficult when I'm on bad terms with her." Ray was walking by when he heard his captain, so he looked in. "You two are still mad at each other? Well... she's a girl. Get her present." "Yeah, right. Like that would work." The chinese boy laughed. "It will. Tala's getting Acirimik one as a 'peace offering'." The gray-blue haired boy suddenly became interested. "Actually, then it might work..." Ray grinned as he began to walk out. "...Thanks." The charcoal haired blader went wide eyed as he walked down the hall. 'He said...thanks...maybe she might be good for him, who knows....'  
  
Almost exactly 40 minutes later, the teams gathered in the spacious living room. Riyo, in a dark green dress, went up to the 'garbage disposal' to ask a question. "Hey Tyson...Where's Xantcha, Acirimik and Tala? All of 'em are missing." Tyson had a blue tux on and Max had a green one, although Max wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as the Dragoon holder. Ray had recieved black. "Uhhh, didn't they go out shopping or something? Ugh, stupid suit." He continued to pull at the cuffs as Riyo walked up to Ray. "Hey, Ray! Where's your Acirimik and Xantch? Oh, Tala is missing too." Ray sort of laughed as he walked over to Riyo. "They've gone out. They'll meet us later at the banquet. Kai said that too, he's in his room." The group suddenly heard a honk at the door and Brian stood up and walked out the door. The rest followed suit to their respective team limos.   
  
About 5 minutes after everyone arrived, Tala came through the door with a black tux on and a gift in his hand. "Don't you dare ask, Ian. Unless you want your blade permantly dismantled." Ian gulped and turned back to his food as Kai walked in the door, in a dark blue tux and, similar to Tala, with a gift in his hand. He was more precise about hiding it though, so he placed the small box in his right pocket. Walking over to his team's table, he sat down as far away from Tyson as possible, to avoid interrogations. "Hey! Where were you guys!" Mariah had not noticed the team captains arrivals, but she spotted Xantcha and Acirmik walking in. Xantcha had a black dress that went to her ankles, with the back cut out in the form of Dranzer, the phoenix The crystal key she usually wore shone brightly against the black dress. She walked over to the Bladebreaker's table as Kai stopped and stared for a split second before immediately standing up to get some food. Acirimik came wearing a ice blue velvet dress. She too walked over to her table and sat down. Tala was a little....well, almost embarassed as he snuck the gift under the table into his team mate's hands. She looked up in confusion and waited until everyone was in deep conversation.  
  
"What is it?" Tala just smirked. "Consider it a welcome present." The female blader looked down into her hands and blinked twice. "Could I open it?" Pretending he hadn't noticed her yet, he muttered. "Yeah, go ahead." She opened it and grinned. "I suppose I should thank you, ne?" Tala smirked. "Depends on if you like it or not." The present he had given her? It was a pair of armlets with wolves on. The armlets were colored gold, and the wolves has ruby eyes. "Actually, it's really nice." The captain nodded. "Good. We had best get some food before Ian and Tyson eat it all." The two got up and strolled over to the buffet table.   
  
Back at the Bladebreaker's table, everyone had already gotten their food, except for Tyson. He had already gone four times for food in the last 10 minutes. The blader seemed to be having a race to see who could eat the most. That is, until Kai and Tala glanced at each other. Tala nodded as the two captains looked at their team members. Glaring at Tyson, Kai smirked as he choked on some food, and Tala glared at Ian until he sunk in his seat. Xantcha laughed as she took a bite of her roast beef. "Really, you are going to get a stomach ache, Tyson. Lighten up on the load before you need to take some medicine." Tyson slowly picked up bits of food and placed them in his mouth, trying to avoid his captain's icy glare.  
  
Mr. Dickonson then walked up to the stage. Calling upon the teenagers attention, he tapped the mic. "Alright everyone! I've heard from Riyo that you have already been told about Gaea, so I've decided to arrange something fun." Tala nearly choked as Acirimik and Xantcha growled. 'Riyo....' Riyo grinned sheepishly as she whispered to the Bladebreaker's table, the closest one to the White Tiger's. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't lie when he asked if you walked about it or not..." Xantcha nodded and smiled sadly. Whispering back, she half-laughed. "Don't worry about it, Riyo. Mr. D would know sooner or later." The two turned their attention back to Mr. Dickonson as he continued to speak. "I thought that I might be able to get Ojanen, along with Kivanov and Taka-ichi, to come up here and perform a few songs live." Kai turned and looked at Xantcha with a startled expression. "You sing?" Xantcha grinned as she stood up. "Hai, I do. Now," She glanced over to Riyo, then Acirimik. "should we guys?" Acirimik nodded and Riyo nearly flew up to the stage, grabbing her electric guitar. Acirmik walked over to the drums, and Xantcha picked up the bass guitar. "What song?" The three looked at each other and Riyo grinned. "How about 'Broken'? We'll need a male singer though."  
  
Back at the Bladebreaker's table, Ray poked Kai. "I've heard you sing. Get up there, you know this song!" Kai glared at him and looked away. "Oi! I heard that Kon!! Sooo...You sing, ne Hiwatari-kun?" Riyo jumped up. "Well get up here!! We need someone to sing with Xantch!" Xantcha looked back. "Wait, you want me to sing with him? I thought that you or Acirimik were singing..." Riyo laughed. "Yeah, well she can sing the next song, and I'll sing the next. C'mon, 'breaker captain!" Kai looked less than amused until Xantcha commented. 'This'll bug him.' "Tch, figures. He acts like he is not afraid of anything, then he gets embarassed about singing in front of a crowd." That made Kai twitch and he walked up onto the stage. "Fine." Sitting down on a stool, Xantcha prepared to sing. Kai in turn grabbed the bass guitar from her and tuned it, much to the singer's shock. Kai began to play the guitar as Acirimik got ready to play the drums.  
  
Kai:   
_I wanted you to know,  
That I love the way you laugh.  
I wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain away.  
  
I keep your photograph,  
and I know it serves me well.  
I wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain._  
  
Kai and Xantcha:  
_Because I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right,  
When you're gone away._  
  
Kai:  
_You've gone away....  
You don't feel me here...  
Anymore._  
  
Xantcha:   
_The worst is over now,  
and we can breathe again.  
I wanna hold you high  
you steal my pain   
(both)away._  
  
_There's so much left to learn,  
and no one left to fight.  
I wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain._  
  
Kai and Xantcha:  
_Because I'm broken  
When I am open.  
And I don't feel like,  
I am strong enough.  
_  
_Because I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right,  
When you're gone away._  
  
_Because I'm broken  
When I'm open.  
And I don't feel right,  
now I'm strong enough._  
  
_Because I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right,  
When you're gone away.  
  
Because I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right,  
When you're gone away._  
  
_You've gone away..._  
  
Kai:  
_You don't feel me here...  
Anymore._  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped as Kai smirked and Xantcha smiled softly. "How'd you know the song?" Kai thought for a moment and smiled. "It reminds me of my pas-...Ah, it's just a good song." Xantcha smiled. "Thanks." Kai nodded to her as Riyo stepped in. "Kivanov's turn!" Ray slapped his head as Xantcha and Kai both looked away from each other, both slightly flustered. 'Dammit!' Ray felt like banging his arm on the table. 'Oh well...' The three girls thought about a song. "Now, which one?" Xantcha smiled. "How about..." Acirimik jumped in. "Bring me to life." Xantcha looked taken aback as she recieved her guitar from Kai. "Why?" "Because it's a good song. Hurry up and get ready." Riyo grinned widely and moved to the center of the stage. "Xantcha, let's help with the back-up singing...." Xantcha nodded then grinned as Kai began to walk off stage. "Oooooh No you don't Hiwatari. We need a guy to sing these parts too...But then again..." The crimson eyed girl looked over at the Demolition Boys table. 'To each their own. "Nevermind, keep going. Oi, Tala!" The 'carrot top' looked up from his drink, startled and confused. "Get up here! We need a guy to sing! Do you know this song?" He nearly dropped his glass.  
  
'...' Spencer then proceeded to poke him. "C'mon, I heard you talking the lyrics to yourself the other day!" Bryan smirked as Tala glared at the midget, but was shocked at what their 'instructor' had to say.. "Too bad. I thought you said fear wasn't in your vocabulary." The captain looked about ready to pass out as Acirimik spoke and hit the front drum a few times. "So? Or are you a chicken?" Tala twitched and walked up to the stage, grabbing the mic from Xantcha. "Never. Start the song." The two smirked at each other as everyone silently laughed, with the exception of Tyson and Spencer. Xantcha nodded and began to play.  
  
Xantcha: ...Chapter 3 Part Two is next!  
  
Kai: Two in one day?  
  
Tyson: Why? ?  
  
Xantcha: Because there is no way I'm putting this in as one chapter. It's too long, as far as I'm concerned. Oh well! -shrugs-  
  
Tyson: Review Please!!!!!   



	4. A Memory Forgotten and Thinking about yo...

Xantcha: Here's part two!!!  
  
Tyson: Anyways, Xantcha is in a hurry to get some sleep to get up tomorrow morning, soooo....  
  
Kai: ...She doesn't own anything but her character, necklaces and bit beast. There, I said it.  
  
Xantcha: ... Fanx Kai!  
  
Kai: It's Hiwatari to you.  
  
Xantcha: ...Feh, you're just a meany sometimes. Anyways, read please!  
  
**Open your Soul, Open you Mind  
**  
**_Chapter 3, Part two: A Memory Forgotten and Thinking about You_**  
  
Acirimik nodded at Tala and the crimson haired boy smirked. Mouthing a 'Are you sure?' Acirimik looked uncertain, until Tala laughed and sweeped his hand in front of him, signaling the start of the song. She nodded and looked in front of her.  
  
Acirimik:  
_How can you see into my eyes,  
like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
where I've become so numb.  
  
Without a soul (Xantcha: Oo-ooh)  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold.  
Until you find it there and lead  
it..back...home._  
  
Tala and Acirimik alternate, with Tala first:  
_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become_  
  
Acirimik:  
_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breath into me and (Riyo and Acirimik:)make me real  
Bring me...to life_  
  
Tala and Acirimik alternate once again:  
_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run...  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone...  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
_  
Acirmik:  
_Bring me to life..._  
  
Tala whispering:  
_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside_  
  
Acirmik:  
_Bring me to life..._  
  
Xantcha and Riyo echo barely before Acirimik finishes singing each part:  
_Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love (oooh)  
Darling,  
Only you are the light from  
underground..._  
  
Tala:  
_All this time   
I cant believe I couldnt see   
Kept in the dark   
But you were there to follow me_  
  
Acirimik:  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years It seems   
Got to open my eyes to everything..._  
  
Tala:  
_Without hope, without voice, without a soul_  
  
All whisper:  
_Dont let me die here   
There must be something more..._  
  
Acirimik:  
_Bring me to life_  
  
Tala and Acirimik alternate (again):  
_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run...  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone...  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become_  
  
Acirimik:   
_Bring me to life_  
  
Tala:   
_I've been living a lie_  
  
Xantcha, Tala and Riyo whisper:  
_There's nothing inside!!_  
  
Acirimik:  
_Bring me to life..._  
  
Acirimik put down the mic and closed her eyes, while Tala just concentrated on breathing. The team's were cheering and Spencer was bouncing in his seat. "That was great!" Xantcha smacked Tala's back and walked over to Acirimik. "I can't believe you did it! You've been working on that song for awhile now, never could get it quite right..." She poked her slightly as Riyo laughed and walked over, whispering. "Needed the right motivation?" The drummer shot a cold glare and Riyo laughed nervously. "Nevermind, forget I said that. Now it's my turn! I'll sing..." She strummed her guitar a few times. "Uhhhh....Skater Boy!!!" Xantcha nodded and took her place at the side again. "Then let's go! You can sit down, ne?" Everyone laughed as Tala shook himself from his reverie, nodded, and took his seat. Riyo smiled brightly. "Here we go!"  
  
Riyo:   
_He was a boy,  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk,  
She took ballet,  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her,   
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
All of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes_  
  
Riyo and Xantcha:  
_He was a skater boy,  
She said see ya later boy!  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_  
  
Riyo:  
_5 years from now,   
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby,  
She's all alone  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV_  
  
_She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've got tickets to see his show  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_  
  
Riyo and Xantcha:  
_He was a skater boy,  
She said see ya later boy!  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star,  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_  
  
Riyo and Xantcha:  
_He was a skater boy,  
She said see ya later boy!  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star,  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_  
  
Riyo:  
_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck,  
That boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside_  
  
_He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard?  
How we rock each other's world  
_  
All three:  
_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing a song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know  
_  
_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing a song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_  
  
After the song, everyone clapped and Xantcha smiled. 'I had a dream last night, and it told me that Kai was part of my past...but is it true? I'm so confused...maybe, I could...' "Actually...I'd like to sing one more song before we go back. Is that alright guys?" Acirimik nodded and Riyo tilted her head to one side. "What song..?" The silver haired girl looked down, smiling sadly. Then it hit Acirimik what she was going to sing. "Are you sure? You haven't even sang it at any concerts before..." Xantcha nodded and slowly sighed. "Alright, you guys ready?" The other two nodded as everyone waited patiently. Speaking into the mic, Xantcha glanced over to Kai, who in turn raised an eyebrow. "Here it is."  
  
Xantcha:  
_You don't remember me,   
But I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard  
Not to think of you  
But who can decied what to dream?  
And dream I do_  
  
Xantcha sings while Riyo echoes:  
_I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything   
Just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breath  
You're taking over me_  
  
Kai leaned back in his chair as his mind suddenly went foggy, and he became dizzy. 'Why am I so...?' He sighed and closed his eyes. 'Maybe it'll go away...' His mind then completely went dark for a moment.  
  
**---Flashback---**  
  
A small girl with platinum hair, about 10, is running across the rooftop of a tall dark building. "Hiwatari-kun! There you are! Why'd you call me all the way up here? Tala was showing me an' Acirimik a new blade move!" The girl walked up to the grey eyed boy, then tilted her head. "What's wrong?" She noticed something shiny in his hands and blinked. "I found something today." The girl plopped herself down beside the boy and grinned. "What is it? Can I see?" The boy looked over and smiled sadly at his friend. "You know how they plan on seperating all of us eventually? Well..."   
  
He took out a small crystal locket and a small crystal key, each on a silver chain. "The locket can't open without the key. I thought I could give you one and I could keep the other. In case we forgot about each other, so we can remember." The girl giggled. "Oh my, you went into your Grandpa's room again? He'll have your head!" They both laughed until Kai spoke up. "Only if they find out. Listen, Xan, just keep it somewhere safe where no one will see it. So, which one do you want?" Xantcha thought long and hard then pointed at the key. "Alright, here." Kai put it slowly on her neck and smiled softly. "Arigato, Kai... What about the others?" Hiwatari just shook his head.  
  
"Somehow I have the feeling, they won't need one." The two cringed as they heard a man's voice yelling from below. "KAI?! Where ARE you?!" Kai twitched and sighed, standing up. "I've gotta go. Keep it safe, and don't forget, alright?" He began to walk away until Xantcha called out to him. "Kai..." "Yeah?" He turned around slowly as she walked towards him. "Can you keep a promise?" "Of course." Slowly looking down, twirling the small key, she smiled. "Promise not to forget about everyone...Acirimik, Tala,....me?" The young blader nodded. "Of course. See you tomorrow..." "Alright."  
  
**---End Flashback---**  
  
Kai's eyes snapped open and his breathing was rough. Tala saw and raised an eyebrow. Making sure no one was looking, he walked over to the other team captain. "Hey, Hiwatari. What is with you? Your face all of a sudden cringed when you had your eyes closed. Don't you like her singing?" The teen sighed. "I do but it was just...I was...nevermind. I'm fine." Tala nodded and walked back to his seat. 'Somehow I don't believe you, but I'll let it go.'  
  
Kai continued to stare up at the stage. 'What was that? Was that... a dream? No...I wasn't asleep...' He slowly sighed. 'And that key....that locket....they look like what Xantcha and I have...and it's correct too. She has the key, I have the locket...' He fiddled with the present in his pocket, feeling slightly anxious. 'Oh well. When we get back, I'll check the locket, just in case.'  
  
Xantcha:  
_Cause you know what I know  
And all we have  
You saw me mourning, my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_  
  
Xantcha sings while Riyo echoes:  
_I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything   
Just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breath  
You're taking over me_  
  
Xantcha:  
_I look in the mirror and see your face...  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that just fighten...  
You are taking over_  
  
Xantcha:  
_I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything   
Just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breath  
You're taking over me_  
  
Xantcha sings while Riyo echoes:  
_I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything  
Just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breath  
You're taking over me_  
  
Acirimik whispers and Xantcha sings, in respective order:  
_Taking over me  
You're taking over me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me_  
  
Finishing up the song, she took a few breaths to get her energy back again. Everyone clapped and Xantcha grinned, before the three bowed down and went back to their seats. Mr. Dickonson walked to the stage, laughing and clapping. "Excellent girls! We're truly impressed, I'm sure. And the two team captain's who sang? Good job!" Tala looked smug leaning back in his chair and Kai just smirked as Max asked him when he learned to sing like that. "Now, as another activity before we all return, I've arranged for a dance. The empty space that has been cleared is a dance floor, and I've rented the buiding for the next hour. The limos will be waiting outside exactly an hour from now. Have fun." Many stood and walked over to the dance floor, but a few stayed behind. Tyson and Spencer decided to keep the cooks busy, while a few just sat and talked. Acirimik stayed sitting, sipping her drink and looking annoyed at Mr. D for suggesting a dance, and Tala glanced at her every few seconds to look at her. Xantcha giggled and watched, wondering if Tala was going to ask for a dance. Kai walked over, however, and spoiled Xantcha's fun by telling Tala that they needed to talk.  
  
"When did you give her that armlet? Right away? Or..." A song named 'Boyfriend' played over the speakers as Tala laughed. "Don't tell me you've never given anyone a gift before like this!" "...And if I haven't?" Tala sweatdropped and laughed. "Then you're in trouble. Just give it to her. She'll like it." "You weren't so sure yourself when you gave Kivanov your gift." Tala frowned. "That's different." "Riiiight. Fine, I'll give it to her now." Tala smirked and walked back to Acirimik, then stopped halfway. "Hang on. How about," Kai blinked. "we have a bet? I bet that... Max will ask Riyo to dance in...a maximum of 15 minutes." Kai snorted. "That will never happen. Fine, if he doesn't?" "Then I'll ask Acirimik to dance." Kai thought about it for a moment and glared. "And if he does...?" "You dance with Xantcha. That simple." Kai looked taken aback but smirked. "Fine. How about this, too. If Riyo asks Max to dance within 15 minutes, then I ask Xantcha to dance. If she doesn't, you dance with YOUR instructor." The two smirked at each other. "Ah, a counter bet. Smart, but Riyo definetly won't do that." "We'll see." The two strolled back to their seats, and waited.  
  
Xantcha was giggling when Tala and Acirimik walked over behind Kai. Tala looked at her strangely. "What's so funny, Ojanen?" "Watch." The four studied Max and Riyo as Max began to approach the White Tiger's instructor. Kai suddenly gulped as, both dressed in green, looked at each other. 'No way...' The two captains nearly died at what happened next. Max and Riyo looked at each other and... "You wanna dance?" Max and Riyo both laughed and walked off, while Kai almost fell off his chair and Tala coughed. The two looked at each other desperatly, before Tala smirked devilishly. Whispering to Kai, he snapped his fingers. "It's not that bad... for me. Watch this." "Hey, Acirimik..." The 'teacher' looked over. "What is it?" Tala put his arm in front of him and Acirimik rose an eyebrow before taking it. Wide eyed, Xantcha stared. "Kawaii!! I can't believe he did that!" Slowly, Kai sighed and coughed to get her attention. "What is it Kai...?" "Well?" Xantcha almost choked on her drink. "You serious? Well..." She thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Sure, why not. It's boring sitting here anyways. You'd better know how to dance good!"  
  
The two walked out to the dance floor, and Xantcha laughed as Ray tried to dance with Mariah, but was a little clumsy. The two pairs stared though, when Acirimik and Tala danced as if it was nothing. "They're good." Kai slightly glared. 'Hmmmm...' "Care to show them up?" Xantcha smiled. "Is it possible?" "Perhaps." The teen singer grinned. "Let's try then!" The two tried to dance to a fast beat song, called 'Naughty Girl'. Everyone stopped for a moment to stare as a small dancing contest insued. After the song ended, Tala and Kai faked a glare at each other and Acirimik and Xantcha were rolling their eyes.  
  
After dancing, everyone headed back outside to the limos.While waiting to arrive back at the mansion, Acirimik talked about Gaea to the D. Boys and Riyo talked to the White Tigers. Xantcha, on the other hand, was quiet the entire ride. "Is there anything wrong?" Kai walked up and for once, was showing the slightest hint of worry. "No, not really. Just still wondering who gave me this key... I've been thinking, and maybe I should just give up, I know I'll never find him." "How do you know it's a him?"   
  
Xantcha smiled softly. "I don't know...well, I do know but...It's hard to explain, gomen ne." Kai shook his head. "Nevermind then. I need to talk to you. Could you meet me outside in the garden when we get back? Whenever you get the chance." Kai walked away before Xantcha could answer, and she was confused. "Why would he want to talk to me?" She spoke to no one inparticular, but she had and odd feeling that it wasn't a request, but more of a demand. Looking to the dark, but clear, sky, she sighed sadly. "I hope I find you, whoever you are."  
  
Xantcha: ...  
  
Kai: ...Great, I never wanted to bet in the first place.  
  
Tyson: Well, you BOTH lost! That was funny!  
  
Kai: ...Not really.  
  
Xantcha: ...Gomen ne if it wasn't good Acirimik! -hides behind Kai- oo  
  
Kai: ...-sigh- Review...  
  
Tyson: Yeah! I want outta this outfit... -- I hate formal wear.  
  
Xantcha: ...-shakes head sadly- I hear ya... Yay! two chaps in one day!! W00T!  
  
The songs were:   
_Bring me to life_ by Evanescence  
_Skater Boy_ by Avril Lavigne  
_Taking over me_ by Evanescence 


	5. Finding You, and a trip to Gaea

**_NOTE: Okay I screwed up. Chapter 5 was chapter six before. THIS IS THE REAL chapter 5. -- Now that this is cleared up..._**

Xantcha: This is most likely my largest chappie yet!

Tyson: Good! Uh... Am I burned?

Xantcha: Nopes! But there is.. -looks from side to side with shifty eyes- A reference to .Hack!

Kai: -coughs- Didn't you just read your manga on .Hack/Legend of Twilight again?

Xantcha: -nods- Yup! -waves- By the way, there's been questions in my email about some japanese words! So I included a small vocab at the bottom!

Tyson: Xantcha doesn't own anything but her own character and her necklace and her bitbeast!

Xantcha: R&R!

Song: Gamble Rumble - Initial D 'Move'

**Open Your Soul, Open Your Mind**

_**Chapter 5: Finding You, and a trip to Gaea**_

Chapter 5

Back at the mansion, most of the bladers had decided to check in for the night, and everyone except for Acirimik, Tala, Kai and Xantcha went to get some sleep. The small group was sitting in the large living room until Tala broke the silence. "So, about how dangerous this 'other world' is... You mean that if we get a cut on our arm or something, it will still be there when we get back?" Acirimik and Xantcha both looked at each other and Xantcha laughed almost nervously. "That's the thing, here... look." Xantcha showed the two captains a large scar on her ankle. "That's from two weeks ago... I think it's still healing." Acirimik laughed as she glanced at her right arm. "Yeah, I guess we were kinda training a bit hard at that time..." Kai was wide eyed, and after taking a look at Tala, noticed that the other captain was just as shocked. "So... That's what will happen when we get hurt? It'll carry on..." Xantcha nodded and stood up. "It works just as well with the other..." Kai looked at her quizzically and Acirimik smiled sadly. "Let's just say, try to stay... alive?" Tala swallowed as Kai let a small shiver up his spine.

The Bladebreaker's sensei stood up at that moment and sighed. "In any case, it's just the fact that you should be ready to get beaten up the moment you enter battle, unless you are more than a little careful. Your soul is the only thing keeping you in contact with your body." Kai studied her as the platinum haired girl walked outside into the gardens. Acirimik stood up on cue as the door shut and yawned. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep..." She then turned to glare at Tala. "And if you so call, 'accidently tripped on some stupid suitcase', I'll kill you for waking me up." Tala widened his eyes then glared as Kai snorted. "Graceful." Tala just slunk away to his room where his laptop sat.

Kai waited until the two walked up the stairs, then walked out to the gardens to find Xantcha. Just as he expected, she was sitting on the railing of a bridge just outside of the door. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" Kai simply nodded at the corner of her eye and leaned on the rail she was sitting on. "First of all..." He took out a small box from his coat pocket and handed it to the mysterious girl. "I...got this for you..." 'What did Tala say to say to her? Right...' "As a peace offering." Xantcha merely laughed a she recieved that small gift. "Yeah, well you didn't have to, Hiwatari." "Didn't I tell you to call me by my first name?" "!..." Xantcha was wide eyed at how he shot back at her without blinking an eyelid, so she smiled and nodded. "Hai, I guess so."

Another painful silence ensued before Xantcha proceeded to open her present. "Sugoi..." Kai had given her a crystal pendant that looked like a phoenix, and it simply reminded her of Dranzer. "How'd you know that other than dragons, that was my favorite fantasy creature?" Kai let a small tug at his lips as he looked down into the sparkling waters. "Let's say that Kivanov was useful for information." Xantcha nodded as she lifted up the pendant in her hands. It was indeed pure crystal, and was attached to a beautiful silver chain. The phoenix had it's wings spread, and it looked almost regal in a way. 'Once more, another silence...' The captain was getting to be annoyed by the quiet atmosphere, as surprising as that was. "Arigato, it's really kawaii...Kai. You called me out here to give me this?" "There is something else..." Xantcha was curious as to what this 'something else' was, but patiently waited as he looked up at the dark sky.

"You know how you were searching? For the guy who gave you that." He pointed at the necklace hanging from her neck, and she smiled while she picked it up. Twirling the small key in her hands, she nodded. "I got it covered in gold awhile ago..." "Well... What else were you searching for...?" Xantcha laughed as she put on her phoenix pendant and sat straight up. "I guess the lock as well, who knows?" Kai nodded as he took the small chain out of his jean pocket. "Like...this?" Xantcha suddenly emitted a small gasp as she lowered herself to the ground from the railing. "That..." She took her key pendant off and slowly studied it. "...looks like it's that same make as this..." Kai nodded as he handed the platinum haired Egyptian the small lock. "If I'm correct, than this is..." The two were interrupted by a startled scream. Xantcha, suddenly feeling panicky, tore off towards the house. "That sounded like Riyo!!!"

The minute that the magenta haired girl heard the scream, she growled. "Tala, stop watching that damned T.V." Tala twitched as he stared wide eyed at the door. "Anou... Acirimik...?" "I TOLD YOU TO..." "The television is off." "...What do you mean that the.......OH CRAP!" Shooting up out of her bed, not bothering to change out of her night clothes, she ran out the door. "C'mon!" The sapphire eyed boy watched after her for a moment before shaking his head and chasing after his roommate.

The two frantic teens met at the same time at the door to the room where the computers used to get into Gaia lied. Xantcha blinked as she stared at her fellow sensei. "Wait... Xantcha, if you're here then..." The two's eyes widened as they both thought of the same thing. "RIYO!" "TAKA ICHI!" Both yelling out the missing teacher's name, the two bolted into the room and saw what they feared...

Riyo was lying in one of the machines that holds your body while you are in Gaia, and the computer was sending distress signals. Running up and starting up one of the 'pods' for herself, she sighed. 'I told her that it's dangerous to go alone without Acirimik or myself...' Kivanov did the same, until Tala put his left hand on hers. "What's this all about?" "This, Tala, is how Xantcha and I get into Gaia." Kai walked up, and, wordlessly, nodded at Xantcha. Xantcha, getting the hint, sighed. "It's dangerous, are you sure?" Hiwatari nodded as he speed-walked to an empty pod. "How do we do this?" Acirimik smiled sadly as she walked over and got the four pods ready. Tala, however, had noticed that she did this without even asking him. 'She knows me too well even now.' "Acirimik?"

"Okay, Tala, hang on. There. Now," She nodded at the two team captains and smirked. "right now, Riyo and the White Tigers are in Gaia, right? Well, when you enter these pods, (it's completely open mind you, it's not sealed), you get a pair of high tech glasses...Like this." She held up a pair of silver glasses that had an odd stone in each side. "Pressing the stones in at the same time sends a shock through your body, which, in turn, activates your sub conscious. When it does, you'll experience a period of about one minute of total darkness, and appear at the location you've selected, as long as you have two or more passwords for them. In other words, we typed in 'Dark Oasis' because that's where Riyo and company are." Xantcha nodded at her signaling that she could get the last pod ready and explain the rest.

"When you arrive at your location, you will be placed in front of a 'save point', which is a large piece of precious stone, like emerald. When you find a save point, you can get the passwords for that area and return there later if you like." Kai seemed to be in a trance while letting it all sink in, and Tala was busy listening while watching Acirimik plug in the passwords. "When you're ready, sit in the pod and put the sunglasses on. Push the stones in and close your eyes." The two did what they were told except they didn't push the stones in. The magenta haired blader passed the two each a sheet of paper with some info on. "Put the info of your character class and race. For instance, I'm part Night Elf, part human. That's a race. Then there's class, like a swordsman or mage. They're listed on that paper." When the two were done, they handed Xantcha their papers and watched as she handed them to Acirimik, afterwards the two then laid in their pods. "Xantcha, you ready?" "Hai, you guys," The Russians nodded at Ojanen. "Come after us. Here we go." Pushing the stones in, the two entered into a trance followed by the captains.

'This... it feels odd... I can't see a thing.' Kai finally opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. The group had appeared at a river in the middle of a desert, and Xantcha was sitting at the edge, but, on the other hand, this wasn't an ordinary Xantcha he was seeing. Where Xantcha's ears should have been, her hair was curved, and instead she had... "Dog ears?" Xantcha laughed as she stole a glance at Kai. "Hai, I'm a half wolf-demon. But my favourite part is my tail." Kai looked down and went wide eyed. Xantcha's tail was a very fluffy black one, and she wagged it just like a dog. "That's my race. A hanyou wolf. And because my dexterity, or accuracy and speed with weapons, is so high, I was able to be a twin swordswoman. That, and I know a bit of magic." She looked at the boy once more before laughing. "THAT'S your attire?" Kai looked down and blinked. "What? This is what I wear normally." "Hai, well... I'd rather have traveling clothes." Xantcha had black shorts and a black t-shirt on. Her dark-blue-almost-black cloak went down to the ground, and she was wearing the pendant he gave her. All-in-all, it was typically... Xantcha. The Russian sighed as he looked out across the river. He was a Chaos Paladin, which was like a dark elf's attributes mixed with a swordsman, and, of course he was human.

"Xantcha, you ready to go?" Acirimik walked up in her usual clothing, but two added things that made a rather large difference. One, the insanely huge silver swords she had. One was at her left side and one on her back. As lethal as it looked, Xantcha knew it was even more hilarious when she fought. The two swords were heavy to many a person, but she knew how to use them perfectly fine. Two, the cloak she had was a deep purple, and Xantcha knew that purple stood for mentality, and that Acirimik always played mind games with her opponents. She was a human swordswoman, but she excelled in the two weapon fighting technique. Last, but certainly not least, was Tala.

The Captain of the Demolition Boys Team walked up to the group, and he was absolutely content with his choice of clothing. He had a pair of blue jeans on, a white shirt with a blue jean vest that was open, and a pair of black leather boots. He had a pair of pistols at his side, and Xantcha laughed when she saw his choice of weapon. "How'd I know that was going to be what he took for a weapon?" Looking closer, she snorted and tried to hold in her laughter. He had a black leather choker on and was giving the two girls the most hilarious, and disturbing, look. "Hey, you know," He took his guns and twirled them in his fingers as he spoke. "I could really be in a playgirl magazine with this look. I bet even Kivanov thinks it's not bad, right?" Acirimik let a smile grace her face slowly as she laughed. "I agree that it's better than Kai's..." Kai glowered at the two girls as they laughed and Tala just smirked.

"Well, we better find Riyo and the others, ne, Acirimik?" The female Russian of the group nodded as she took her sword out of it's sheath on her back. It had a black handle with silver dragons on the hilt. She had named it Purifying Death, which, Xantcha considered, made no sense. But, neither did her weapons names. She had named one Tranquil Destruction, the other, Demonic Peace. Xantcha slowly stood up, and, taking one last look at the view before her, turned around and entered the oasis, the others not far behind.

Not long afterwards, the three Russians (A/N Yeah, Acirimik is Russian) entered a clearing while following Xantcha and her 'nose'. "I cannot believe that Xantcha's got a nose like a canine. You know, Ojanen, I'll never let you live this down." Xantcha turned her nose to the air once more and sighed. "Yeah, Tala, I know. By the way, it's this way." The whole group, even Kai, laughed. While walking, however, they met with a surprise. A panther that had red spots on the tail came flying out in front of Xantcha, so she cried out and backed up. "Stupid thing. Hey, boys. Time to learn to fight." Acirimik walked up and laughed at how wide eyed they were. "Yeah, that IS your opponent. Don't worry, he's not that powerful. So, you know your bitbeasts?" The two nodded, still obviously nervous from having to deal with something twice their size. "Well, you can summon them here, but not like you're used to. Hold out your right hand. See that bracelet? Hold your hand in front of you and imagine your bitbeast right in front of you, but in smaller form. Say, half your size? Here, watch me."

The teacher walked forward, and, holding her arm out, sighed to relax and closed her eyes. A minute later, a golden wolf slowly took form out of her crystal blue and purple glowing aura. The wolf slowly opened it's eyes, and to the shock of Kai and Tala, did something never imagined. "Good evening, mistress. How was the dance?" She had a calm, cool voice and spoke almost spirit like. "Not bad. So, Takashie, think you can help us teach these guys how to fight?" The golden canine studied both of them carefully, and finally walked over to Tala. "Hmmm... He has an aura similar to yours, interesting...Ah, I believe that can be arranged..." Walking up to Xantcha, she sat down and waited as Xantcha went through the same process Acirimik went through. A silver-white dragon the size of Takashie emerged from the light and uncurled it's tail from around itself. "Ohayou, mistress Xantcha. I suppose you are finally teaching the two boys how to fight? You did mention teaching them earlier than the others..." Tiamut spoke almost as if she was royalty, but that comes with being named after the 'Queen of Dragons'. Xantcha laughed nervously from the 'oh really?' look on Kai's face before answering. "Uh, yeah Tiamut. Just so that they could help us show the others. Now, there's your enemy to show them how to fight. Could you...?" "I could, but I prefer seeing their bitbeasts first. Gentlemen? Be quick about it." Tala frowned at her tone of voice and did as told.

A white wolf with blue ice shards on his back appeared. Looking at it's surroundings confusedly, it spoke."It's about time! Finally, time to relax without a fight! I was looking forward to this. " Tala went wide eyed staring at Wolborg as he wagged his tail before responding. "... Well... I guess that's good." "Yes it is. Now, perhaps I could..." Tiamut walked forward with Takashie and snorted. "You are to learn to fight melee combat." Takashie walked even closer to the white wolf before speaking. "You shall be first. Use an attack on that enemy. Don't worry, you cannot kill it at your level." Breathing harshly through his nose, Wolborg walked up, growling. "It's not that tough looking. A good ice blast shall do it." A wind of cold ice came from the wolf's breath as he aimed it at the panther, only to growl once more and brace himself as the panther went to attack.

Not noticing Kai, or the new addition to the now large party, Wolborg was saved from an attack by a wall of fire. "Good, Dranzer. Now, Flame Pillar!" The large-dog sized phoenix flew forward and summoned a fiery pillar from the ground, severely damaging the opponent. Tiamut and Takashie nodded at each other before jumping into the fight. Tiamut breathed out a black fire at the enemy and Takashie sent a dark ice crystal right through it. As it disintegrated into data and disappeared, Kai stood smugly in front of Xantcha. "Well, that wasn't so hard." Acirimik sighed as she walked passed the two in the direction they were heading before. 'Great, now he's gonna have a big head.' "Don't be too sure, Hiwatari." Xantcha followed suit after Acirimik and smirked as she walked by. "You wouldn't stand a chance in even the beginner's field, Kai. Try sticking to the smaller size of ego." With that, Tala followed, quietly laughing to himself. 'I win.'

The party soon came to an opening, but gasped at what they saw. Xantcha stared into the opening as her ears went back. "Oh, Ra no..."

Xantcha: Wheeeeee! -wags her tail- I actually created my own race for Dungeons and Dragons, and it's a hanyou wolf! ;

Kai: oo''

Tyson: ...What?

Kai: ...She's very... distracting... -looks away slowly-

Xantcha: ... -laughs as she looks at her tail- ...Oh, right... Well, it certainly does stick out...

Tyson: -coughs- Uh... Review please! Oh, and here's the vocabulary for the japanese words used!

Hai - Yes, Yeah, etc.

Anou - Umm..., Uhhh

Sensei - Teacher

Sugoi - Wow

Kawaii - Cute, Cool, Scary, Awesome, etc.

Ohayou - Hello, Hi, etc.


	6. Let's go Bitbeasts! And a childish game ...

NOTE: Okay, I know what ye all are thinking. WTF? Now, just click on back to the REAL chapter 5 and I'll explain in a small, annoying little note... -- waves by the way. This was supposed to be chap 6....

Xantcha: Gotta post this up quick so I can get going, so I'm just gonna post it without much hassle...

Kai: Riight. Anyways, Xantcha doesn't own anything but herself, her necklace and bitbeast...

Xantcha: All characters, etc. Belong to their owners. Now, read!

**Open Your Soul, Open Your Mind**

**_Chapter 6: Let's go bitbeasts! And a childish game..._**

The group stared as they saw Riyo. This time, it wasn't that her heart was made of gold... Her body was made of stone. "And I forgot the Remedy we bought just in case back at the save point! We're in trouble now..." Kai looked over to her and blinked as she finished, and sighed. "What does that mean?" "That we can't cure Riyo, and none of us can get stoned, literally. Well, at least until we have time to use a spell." Tala gaped as Acirimik placed her left hand on the sword on her back. "Looks like I'll need both for this one."

"Hey! Guys, over here!" The group of four turned to see the White Tigers running up. "She was trying to show us how to fight and got careless..."

Almost on cue, a large snake, about 10 meters in length, slithered out. "Oh Ra. It's..." Xantcha finished the Heavy Blade swordstress. "a Basilisk." Looking over gently at the two boys and team, she drew her weapons. "Stay here. We can't afford you getting caught in this." Without letting any captains get a word edgewise, Xantcha rushed in with Tiamut by her side. Acirimik stood for a moment, and unsaid words hung in the air. "Take care." "I will, Tala."

The platinum haired girl swiftly attacked the reptile, only to find that it's scales blocked her weapons. "Acirimik! Get Takashie over here!" The golden wolf ran forward and stood almost completely silent except for some chanting. "Ice storm." Almost immediately, the area around turned cold, and Dranzer began to complain. "Why can't she cast a warmer spell?!" Kai smirked as his bitbeast complained and Tala shifted uncomfortably. "Chill, Ivanov. Not literally, of course. I'm sure the girls will take care of it." "Not while I'm here." Before Kai could say another word, Tala had whipped out and twirled his guns. "It's about time these got used." Aiming at the monster, he muttered a small prayer to whatever deity in that 'world' and pulled the trigger. A small bullet covered in fire burst out and exploded when it hit the enemy as the two Russian boys stared. "You..." "I sure as heck didn't put the exploding ammo in, Hiwatari. Holy..." "Crap."

Acirimik and Xantcha both smirked as the creature wailed in pain for a moment, giving them some clear shots. That was, until, they realized it was blind. "I can't get near it, Ojanen! It's flailing everywhere!" "I know!" Tiamut was soon knocked backwards by the Basilisk's tail, and Takashie recieved some minor poison in a wound. "Kuso! Our bitbeasts are getting..." "I know Kiavnov, but I can't do anything..." Xantcha looked up and gasped as the creature stopped flailing and listened as she spoke. 'I'm trapped!' "Iie..." The large snake suddenly looked staright at her as she backed up. Terrified, and frozen in one place, the singer slowly sat down against the tree behind her, eyes wide with fear. The snake made it's way slowly to her and almost hissed in delight as she placed her hands to her sides. Suddenly, a sharp cry was heard and a fireball appeared, hitting the opponent on the side of it's face and knocking it backwards slightly. Enraged at the humiliation, it turned to where it came from. "Xantcha!" She looked up, startled, and gasped. Kai had commanded Dranzer to attack, and it had saved her just in time. "Thank Ra..." Slowly getting up, she winced at a sharp pain in her left leg. "Kuso.."

The creature was now as mad as hell, and had made it's way over to unknowing Acirimik, who was busy chanting a spell to change Riyo back to flesh and blood. "Not so fast, bud." Without even flinching at the crunch of it's scales, the red head shot a fire bullet right into the creatures body. The magenta haired teen jumped in fright, staring wide eyed as the creature cried out and slithered into the forest, fatally wounded. Running up to his 'sensei', he laughed. "Knew I'd come in handy sooner or later! Daijoubou?" As Kai helped Xantcha up, to everyone's surprise, Acirimik stood up and gave him a hug. "Arigato..." Xantcha giggled and watched the scene, grinning until Acirimik turned and glared at her. "Tch, if looks could kill, you coulda used that on that stupid overgrown snake." "Very funny." Kai sighed as he helped Xantcha over to where the other two were. "Well? Are you going to cure her?" Xantcha laughed as Acirimik stopped in the middle of the chant to death glare the slate haired boy. "If you'll let me finish the spell, yes." Tala rolled his eyes as his fellow captain was scolded by the Egyptian about how you have to chant to cast a spell. "So, you can't interrupt her, got it?" Glowering, Kai nodded and turned to where the Demolition Boy's teacher was. She had completed the spell and was standing back.

A small flash insued, and Riyo stood there, Sword drawn and looking frantic. "Where is it? I'll give it a piece of my-..." "Riyo?" "...Yeah Xantch?" "It's gone." Gaping for one moment, she grinned. "Ha! It turned and ran, didn't it? Good thing, you found me, or else I woulda been stuck!" Tala, smirked as he twirled his gun in his right hand and blew across the opening. "It was a piece of cake, really." The girls laughed as Kai punched Tala lightly in the arm.

"Well, thank Ra that's over. I was afraid that I was toast." The group of three Russians and a Egyptian were once again sitting in the living room, and it was almost 1 in the morning. Even the snow that was blowing earlier had died down. "Yeah, you owe Hiwatari for that now, don't ya?" Xantcha glared at Acirimik as she spoke. "Feh, whatever." The room went silent once more, before Xantcha spoke. "I suppose I should thank you, ne?" "Hn." Acirimik died laughing as Kai replied. Then she thought about the most weird thing. "Hey Xantcha? You know that anime with that guy named Hiei in it? He acts just like him!" Xantcha froze in thought for a moment before laughing. "That's right! He always says hn! And that guy in Yugioh! ...Um, it was Seto Kaiba, right?" The two girls laughed at the looks on the two boy's faces before settling down. " ...Ne, Acirimik? I'm borrreeed...." Tala and Kai looked at each other in confusion before one of the girls got a odd glint in their eye. Turning to her right and to Tala, the female Russian grinned. "Truth or Dare?"

Xantcha's jaw dropped as she glared at Kivanov. "Nooo, way. Not even Ra himself could force me to play that." Kai's eye twitched before smirking. Remembering how at the dance Xantcha provoked him, it was payback time. "Oh really? You'll fight any monster and yet you are afraid of playing a simple child's game?" Crimson eyes locked onto his as he spoke. "Is that a challenge, Kai Hiwatari?" "If that's what you think." the three Russians waited as Xantcha went to the kitchen, got 4 cans of coke and sat back down in a chair across from Kai. "Tala, you heard her. Truth of Dare?" Sitting back in his chair, satisfied, Kai closed his eyes as he listened to the blader's response. "...Truth." Xantcha started to giggle as she sipped her pop. "Awwww, you're no fun." Acirimik grinned as she reached for a bowl of candy in the middle of the table in front of her and popped a few orange candies in her mouth. "Well..." "Oh, I've got one! Can I, can I?" "You sound like a two year old, Xantcha. Fine." "Yay!" She noticed how Kai stared at her like she was a lunatic and she grinned. "Ne, ne! Why are you and Acirimik getting along so well? You two were at each other's throats before, what happened?" Tala sighed as he crossed his arms and smirked. "We set aside our differences. That, and I recognize her from the..." "Okay, okay. That's all." Acirimik was glowering at Xantcha in the most hostile way, so Xantcha halted him right there. Laughing nervously at how Kai listened intently, she smiled. "Your turn."

The Russian Bladebreaker closed his eyes in concentration, then smirked as he looked straight at Xantcha. Gulping, she looked at the other two as she waited for him to ask. "Xantcha." "Ummmmmm.... Tr... oh, what the heck. Go on, dare me!" Kai got the most malicious smile Tala had ever seen, and for good reason too.

Looking out the window, he let a small smile onto his face. He had talked to Acirimik before, and the one thing that Xantcha hated the most was... 'Ice.' "Alright, Xantcha. Get your coat on. We're going outside. I'll explain afterwards." Looking frantically at the door, she frowned as the others got their coats. Grabbing hers, (it was extra warm) she walked outside.

When the group walked out, the first person to notice the cold was... "Xantcha, you never liked cold weather, ne?" Wrapping her arms around herself, she glared. "No. Or snow, or ice..." Walking up to her, Kai smirked. Using a small piece of fabric he got to blind Tyson, he tied it around her eyes. "Mou, Kai! What're you doing?!" "Blinding you, what does it... well, not really look like, but you get the picture." "Why?!" "You'll see." Making sure it was secure enough, he picked her up over his shoulder and grinned. "To the skating rink." "!...IIE!!!!" The four walked for awhile as Xantcha continued to scream anything like, 'You are sooo dead', or 'No!'. "Quiet, will you? It'll help to get rid of your fear of ice anyways." "Hiwatari, you are dead! I'll first let Tyson and Ian... oh, and Max go super hyper on you, and then..." She continued to ramble for a moment before Kai walked out onto the rink. Placing her down on the ice, getting rid of her blindfold and backing up, his eyes widened when she gave him the most evil glare and looked down, only to squeak. Acirimik was standing on the side with Tala, sighing as she muttered. "As soon as she gets to proper ground, he's dead." Tala shook his head sadly.

Xantcha POV

'Okay, he's dead. I mean, more dead than just normal dead. I WILL bring him back as undead then kill him again, multiple times... After those three weirdos maul him, of course.' Looking down, I sigh. 'There goes my dignity.' I notice how that jerk is just watching, waiting for me to do something. Well, it's not gonna happen.

"Xantcha, just move slowly. You'll..." "QUIET HIWATARI!" "..." I see him wince as I yell at him. 'Serves him right.'

Normal POV

After five minutes, the magenta haired teen laughed as she yelled out to her friend. "Xantcha! Just do as he says! Walk off the ice!" "...no." Tala sweatdropped as he watched the scene. 'Poor Xantcha.' The Egyptian was standing there, freezing, and not budging. She refused to move, at all, until someone helped her off. Finding himself in a position, Kai sighed. "Fine. Xantcha, just take my hand, and I'll...." "NEVER! I'll rip your arm off!" The trio of Russians went wide eyed as Xantcha screamed at Kai. Frowning, the captain tried again, only to get a similar response. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" This time, it wasn't just wide eyed, it was gaping. Noticing how Xantcha continued to scowl at Kai, Tala walked onto the ice and smiled. "Here, Xantcha. I'll help." Sighing, she accepted the red head's help. "Arigato..." Acirimik laughed as Kai slowly shook his head, and walked back to the house.

Back inside the warm, cozy house, Xantcha was pretty much ticked at Kai. She was sitting the opposite side of the table, away from him."You asked for a dare, Xantcha." "Stop calling me that. I'm Ojanen, to you." The two that weren't arguing sighed. "She's mad, ne Acirimik?" "You're right there, Tala." Kai mumbled as he looked over to Acirimik. "Your turn now." Nodding, she glanced over to her friend. "Xantcha, cool down that temper of yours." "... He didn't even say sorry." Kai's mouth dropped as the other two laughed. "That's all I had to do? And you're... -sigh- Fine. Gomen ne." Xantcha crossed her arms for a moment and finally relaxed. "... Apology accepted. Don't think I won't get back at you though." "... Hn." Xantcha sighed as she turned to Kivanov. "It's your turn, you know." Convinced that the two had stopped arguing, she glanced over at Kai. "Well, well... Looks like I have a few...ideas. Xantcha?" The platinum haired teen thought for a moment, before smirking. "Dare." "Okay..." Looking over at Kai, she grinned. "You two make up. Now." Xantcha looked over at her quizzicaly. "We already did, right Kai?" Hiwatari nodded as Acirmik grinned. "No. Not in my book. Go on, you know." Blinking twice, Xantcha growled. "Kivanov, don't even think that I..." "Your dare has been placed." "... Kuso." Kai looked between the two in confusion, before Xantcha gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Muttering evil pranks that she could pull on Acirmik, Xantcha sat back down.

Kai was in between a state of shock and amusement. "Ne, Tala? Your turn." Tala smiled nervously as Xantcha gave his room mate a glare. "Alright..."

After about 20 minutes of Truth or Dare, these were the standings.

Kai: Got kissed on the cheek by Xantcha, dyed his hair green, dared Xantcha to walk on ice, dared Tala to kiss Acirimik, ran away from angry Tala and Acirimik, had to answer to the name 'bird brain' and almost killed Xantcha, and had to eat the worst food to him. Tapioca... It was afully salty though... (A/N: XD I HATE that stuff...)

Tala: Kissed Acirmik, tried to kill Kai, dared Xantcha to dye her hair purple, dared Kai to eat Tapioca.

Acirmik: Got kissed by Tala, tried to kill Kai, dared Kai to dye his hair green, dared Xantcha to kiss Kai on the cheek, and put salt in the Tapioca behind Kai's back.

Xantcha: Was dared to walk on ice, kissed Kai on the cheek, laughed at how mad Tala and Acirmik were, dyed her hair purple, gave Tala the idea of Tapioca. Oh, and dared Kai to answer to 'bird brain' and almost got killed by Kai.

Xantcha was busy writing everything that happened and was laughing when Kai walked into their room. Xantcha had decided to turn in after the 'Truth or Dare' game, but the Russians decided to stay up a bit longer. "Ne, that was actually quite funny. Except for the ice and dying my hair purple." Looking over Xantcha's shoulder at the paper, he growled. "So you were the one who gave Tala the idea of tapioca." "Anou, sorta..." She grinned as Kai glared at her. "Awwww, c'mon! You were talking about it in your sleep one night! I was laughing so hard, I almost woke you up!" She giggled as Kai walked to the bathroom to get changed. "That counts as getting me back then." "...Nah, I'll do something even worse, wait and see!"

The next morning would be a big one, because the 3 teams would be taught properly how to fight and make their characters for the world Gaia. "I'm gonna be an elf!" "Tyson, that's sorta weird for you...." "I know, but elves are cool, man!" "..." Ray was trying to talk Tyson out of being an elf, and Xantcha was encouraging him at the same time. "Xantcha, stop that." "...Well, I suppose-... No." Kai was upset with her too, but had been more laid back about it after Xantcha appealed to him that he could blackmail Tyson.

Meanwhile, Acirimik and Tala were trying to get sugar high. "IAN, don't go near that!" "Wheee, buttons!" "...Tala? Help me out here!" Tala just chuckled as he grabbed the bouncing sugar-ball by the neck. Looking into his eyes with the deadliest glare, Tala growled. "Stop. Now. Or you will. Permenatly." Gulping, he obeyed, except for behind his captain's back. Bryan had choose to be a Black Mage, to everybody's surprise. Walking up to her 'student' with Tala, Acirimik smirked at him. "Why a mage, Bryan?" "... Death spells." ..." Her face was similar to Tala's, oo. "O-kay...." Ian?" " A white mage!" "... Weird, but fine. Spencer? Oh boy..." Looking over at the captain's face, she could tell he was horrified. "I'm a Thief!" Swinging a plastic dagger, he grinned. "Mwuahaha!" Stealing Tyson's donut, he ran. "Mine!" "MY DONUT!"

Riyo sweatdropped and grinned slowly while watching the scenes unfold. The whole team had chose 'Cat' races, so it was easy to program her team. She had chosen to program the team's instead of Xantcha and Acirmik because the two were... busy calming down their teams. "Okay, here's the standings..."

-Bladebreakers- (Race, then Class)

Xantcha - Hanyou Black Wolf; Twin swordswoman. Special: Knows magic.

Kai - Human; Chaos Paladin. Special: Can use some dark magic.

Tyson - Elf; Nature mystic/Archer. Special: Can use herbs to make potions.

Max - Human; Archer. Special: Can use 'Assassin' Techniques.

Ray - Hanyou Siberian Tiger; Elementalist. Special: Can damage and cause status change on an enemy.

-Demolition Boys-

Acirimik - Human; Swordswoman/Gunner. Special: Uses two weapons.

Tala - Human; Gunner . Special: Uses elemental ammo.

Bryan - Half-elf; Black Mage/Gunner. Special: Uses deadly 'Death' Spells that instantly kills an opponent.

Spencer - Elf; Thief. Special: Steals Items from enemies.

Ian - Elf; White mage. Special: Uses nature's aura to heal allies.

-White Tigers-

Riyo - Hanyou Panther; Weapons Expert Special: Can blend with the night to stay invisible.

Mariah - Hanyou Tiger; Nature Mystic Special: Can summon a Tiger spirit to fight.

- Hanyou Lion; Knuckles Expert Special: Can create a mirror image to confuse the enemy.

- Hanyou Leopard; Swordsman Special: Uses elemental weapons.

- Hanyou Cheetah; Light swords. Special: Speed is increased with each level.

After everything was properly recorded, Riyo pushed a button and it was all stored in a computer drive. Giving everyone instructions on how to get into Gaia, the sensei laid in her pod. "Ready? Xan? Acirimik?" The two answered at the same time, closing their eyes. "Hai."

Not soon after, the now large group appeared in the world of Gaia. Tyson was excitedly bouncing around with Ian and Spencer, looking at the flowers and such. "What keywords did you put in, Riyo?" Looking up, Acirimik grinned. "One of my favorites in Xenosaga. 'Restored Kukai Foundation'." Xantcha looked at her friend like she had multiple heads. "Whhaaaa?" "It's a place in a game, it's like a large city enclosed in a barrier. I really like it, personally." "Well, it looks pretty." As the two were talking, Kai and Tala also had a conversation. "So, we're here. Now what? Didn't they say something like shopping for armor and items?" "Hai, but they're busy talking, Hiwatari. Just be patient." "..." Suddenly, a girl caught Kai's eye.

She was a blue eyed blonde, and was running towards the group yelling Xantcha's name. "Lone wolf Xantchaaaaa!" Hugging the Hanyou wolf, she grinned. "How have you been? Isn't this awesome? I finally signed up, I got time from all of my dancing lessons." Xantcha was just as excited as she greeted the newcomer. "Kurry, that's great! We just brought the teams here to teach them some stuff. What about you?" "Just hanging with Precis and Hilary!" "Where are they?" "... I dunno." Laughing with a sweatdrop, Xantcha grinned. Turning to each of the people in the teams, she took out a small computer like device while introducing the blonde. "This is Kurry Kurishi, a friend of ours. Oh, and this is a tool that you all have. It's a palm device for messaging people and storing items." A few seconds later, some bags the size of a fist appeared on the ground. Giving each person a bag, she grinned.

"Go and find some proper weapons and armor. Even though some of you have weapons, they are only basic. Oh, and get some potions and herbs, Tyson. Tala, Bryan? Get some good ammo. Max and Tyson, you both have to get some proper bows and arrows. Now, we'll all meet here in this garden at 5, a few hours from now. Comprendo?" The group nodded, and Xantcha continued. "Now, south of here is a ruins. Don't go in there without Acirimik, Riyo or me. North is the town, and West is a small village. East is the docks, where there is a friend of mine. He will teach you all you need to know about spells and a few combat techniques. Well, that's it! Go on!" The garden quickly emptied of people, except for Tala, Acirimik, Kai, Xantcha, Riyo and Kurry. Turning to Kurry, Riyo clapped her hands. "Let's go find them!" Kurry nodded before looking over at Tala and Kai, then Acirimik and Xantcha. "Oh, you got boyf-..." Slapping a hand over her friend's mouth and silencing her, the Egyptian shook her head. "No! I mean, we're just..." Backing up and grinning, she turned to the two boys. "Riiight, whatever you say, Xan! I'd better get going, Riyo's gonna keep going! Ja ne minna! Moo, Xantcha!" With that, she whirled around and bolted through the trees. Waving, Xantcha called out. "Moo!"

"What an odd girl. and what's with moo?" "Not really odd, Tala. I've never seen her that hyper though. Maybe she had some sugar before logging in?" Xantcha nodded to affirm Acirimik's question. "Yeah. She's cool though! And the moo thing is just something that was started a while ago. Sometimes we just say it for fun." Kai was once again contemplating if Xantcha was sane before she jumped up and yelled. "Kawaii! Look!" Showing Acirimik her computer thing, Xantcha grinned. "We're in luck! Guys, the weapon store I always go to has got a new stock! Let's go!" Before the slate haired Russian could speak, Xantcha grabbed his hand and tore down the road, leaving Acirimik laughing and Tala scratching his head. "Wow, that was fast." "Yeah, well let's go, Ivanov. We're in for a looong day with Xantcha looking at weapons."

After about 15 minutes of walking through the town, the magenta haired and crimson haired Russians heard Xantcha. "Look! They've got Lotus Eater twin swords!" "That's nice, Xantcha, but..." "Ooh, come over here, they've got cool looking swords! And..." Acirimik walked in completely unfazed with the Demolition Boys captain right behind as the platinum haired girl continued to ramble. The shopkeeper, however, was enjoying it. He had already put up a bunch of items and the Lotus Eater's Twin Swords up for Xantcha to buy. Wondering over to where the guns were, Tala and Acirimik choose new ones. "How've you been today, Aciri-san?" "Fine, you Utaru?" "Fine, fine. At least, now that Xan-ra-san(1) is here. You and her both always draw customers, being legends that made the game and all." Tala looked over and laughed when Xantcha picked up a sword that Kai was looking at and put it in 'her' pile. "Ne, now you need armor! C'mere, Kai!" Dragging the poor boy again, she picked up some mithril armor. "Now go try it on, and hurry up! We need to customize your weapons and armor!" "But, Xa-..." "Hurry up!"

Tala smirked as he walked over and picked some armor himself, before trying it on. Finding that if fit him, he also took that to the counter. "This too, onegai. Oh, and she said something about customizing?" Utaru laughed as he rang the armor through. "Yes, you can make yourself strong against certain elements. Or, you can increase your defense again them." "Can I?" "Of course! Here..." Taking out a small box with a bunch of precious stones in it, he chuckled. "Each stone has a strength and weakness against an element. Choose, andI I'll equip it to your armor or weapon." "Hmmm..." Looking over at Acirimik's eyes, he grinned. "Sapphire...And Aquamarine on the armor. Amethyst on both of my guns." "Alright, I'll be back in five minutes with your armor and weapons."

Glancing up at Tala, Acirimik blinked. "Why those colors?" "... Do you really want to know?" "Hai." "Well... Aquamarine and Sapphire for your eyes, Amethyst for your hair." "!..." Acirimik was sure her cheeks were tinted pink when she looked down at the other stones, trying to find something to say. "Tala...." "Kawaii!!" Kai slapped his forehead as Xantcha put a hand on the two gunner's shoulders. "That's sooooooo cute! What a line!" Looking over at Acirimik's glare, she grinned. "Whaaat? Uh oh...." Yelling, she hid behind Kai as he went up to the counter. Tala was holding Acirimik back as best as he could, and she was livid. Kai was busy finding what stones he wanted, and picked up a couple of pearls and rubies. "What elements are these?"

Acirimik grinned evilly as she walked up and picked up the stones out of Kai's hands. "Oooh, white and red, huh? Hmmm... I thought you'd be getting silver, but since there's no silver stone..." Kai went slightly red in embarassment as Xantcha propped her elbow on the desk, hiding her head in her hands. "... That's fire, that's white magic. White would be good for defense, but get some black for defense also." Xantcha went even more red when she remembered that she had black in her hair. Just one stripe down the left side... "And fire for attack. Then, you should be done. Tala chose water, Aquamarine, and ice, Sapphire. Oh, and Amethyst, which is like dark energy, for his weapons." Nodding Kai placed the stones beside the weapons and armor he was getting. Once the group got new weapons, armor and items, they wondered out of the store. "Ne, Acirimik, where next? I'm hungry, but there's also the possibility of getting new spells for us at the shop across the street."

Tala's stomach grumbled as he grinned sheepishly. "I can go for awhile without food. I'd like to see what spells I could learn, Ciri." Blushing at the pet name, she sighed. "Well, let's..."

Xantcha: Where will we go? Okay, reviewer poll! To food, or to the magic shop? I really haveta get going soon, so I'm not really putting much effort into this blog-bit of meh chappie... R&R, onegai!


End file.
